


Ambiguous Week

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Humor, Out of Characters, Romance, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liburan Golden Week seminggu, Hinata malah sakit. Lantas, apakah Sasuke mesti menyerah untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan istrinya? Kelihatannya tidak juga. #SasuHinaBimonthly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiguous Week

"Hh … uhh," rintihan panjang memenuhi ruangan remang-remang yang diisi dua orang.

"Hinata, berbalik."

"T-tidak … mau," rintih sang gadis sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Sang pemuda yang berada di atasnya mendengus lantas berbisik di telinga sang gadis, "Tubuhmu panas. Berbalik,"

Gadis itu menggeleng dengan napas berderu. Wajahnya penuh peluh, sepasang kelopak mata menutup pancaran cahaya lavender iris matanya.

"Sasuke-kun, h-hentikan. S-sudah cukup, aku lelah."

"Cepat berbalik dan aku akan menyelesaikannya."

"Uhh … pa-panas …"

Pemuda itu makin kesal. Kedua lengannya bergerak merengkuh sang gadis yang bergelung di bawah sana, lantas memutar tubuhnya sehingga posisi mereka berbalik, sang gadis di atas dan sang pemuda di bawah.

"Cepat makan saja obat demam ini, Hinata!"

"Ti-tidak mau—pahit."

Eh, kalian tidak sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang lain bukan?

.

.

.

Ambiguous Week © Eternal Dream chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T

Genre: Humor, Romance, Family

Warning: Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Alternate Universe

.

.

.

"Minum itu, Hinata. Jangan banyak protes.'

Hinata, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke, meminum obat yang diserahkan padanya dengan wajah kecut. Rasa pahit yang tidak enak memenuhi lingkup indra perasanya. Belum menyentuh gelas berisi air, untuk ke sekian kalinya obat itu ia muntahkan karena rasa pahitnya yang sungguh memuakkan.

"Uhuk ... huek …"

Sasuke terkejut melihat istrinya, namun responnya masih standar, "Lagi-lagi … "

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata sambil terbatuk pelan, mulutnya memang tidak terlatih memakan sesuatu yang pahit, ada inisiatif refleks untuk memuntahkannya. Hinata mengusap mulutnya dengan sebuah saputangan, meminum sedikit air, setelah itu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan balutan selimut. Matanya terpejam namun napasnya masih berderu kencang.

"Hn. Istirahat saja dulu."

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun. Kita tidak bisa menghabiskan liburan bersama."

"Tidak masalah," Sasuke mendekat, mencium kening istrinya yang terasa hangat, "masih ada empat hari."

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke mengambil nampan berisi gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah dan pil obat bercampur saliva yang tergeletak naas di atasnya. Hinata memang sangat jarang mau mengkonsumsi obat-obatan karena rasanya yang pahit. Sasuke sendiri juga selalu menolak membelikan obat sirup anak-anak sebagai media alternatif bagi sang istri. Dosis obatnya benar-benar jauh beda. Yang benar saja, masa wanita umur dua puluh lima tahun belum bisa meminum obat pil karena rasanya pahit?

Hinata demam sejak dua hari yang lalu, bertepatan dengan liburan Golden Week. Ada suka dukanya juga. Untungnya, Sasuke bisa merawat Hinata seharian penuh tanpa harus repot memikirkan pekerjaan. Ruginya, ia tak bisa bersenang-senang dengan sang istri selama dia belum sembuh. Ditambah Hinata selalu menolak minum obat, kapan sembuhnya coba?

Sasuke bingung setengah mati mencari cara agar istrinya mau menyantap obat itu tanpa banyak protes. Setelah membuat sisa obat dan mencuci peralatan makan, Sasuke duduk di ruang tengah dengan wajah suram. Nonton bersama istri seharian, coret. Impian kosong, padahal jarang-jarang Sasuke bisa libur.

Tangannya menekan beberapa tombol remote dengan tidak sabaran. Channel TV yang membahas tempat kencan, berlibur, maupun gosip artis disingkirkan dengan segera, menambah taraf sakit hati saja. Sasuke menghentikan pencetan sadis pada permukaan remote setelah menemukan channel kesehatan—lebih baik menambah ilmu dibanding membuatnya iri setengah mati pada siaran muda-mudi—.

'Mari kita lihat cara pengobatan oral pada hewan yang menderita penyakit kuning. Obat yang dibuat dari bahan rerumputan dan rempah yang diolah setelah setengah jam itu dituangkan pada sendok terlebih dahulu. Ah, Pak Kiba mengangkat wajah anjing itu. Lihatlah, ada semacam rongga pada dinding mulut bagian dalamnya, lalu dituangkan begitu saja, Pak?'

'Ya, hal ini lebih efektif dibandingkan dengan menuangnya langsung ke lidah, anjing ini bisa memuntahkannya.'

'Benarkah? Lalu kira-kira berapa hari anjing ini bisa—'

Sasuke mematikan TV. Senyumnya mengembang.

.

.

.

"Hinata, bangunlah."

Hinata yang merasa tubuhnya diguncang membuka matanya perlahan, "Engh, sudah jam berapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Jam tujuh. Sudah baikan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menyentuh kening istrinya. Masih panas, memang perlu minum obat.

"Bajumu basah, gantilah." Sasuke membuka lemari istrinya dengan santai.

"E-eh? Biar aku sendiri saja!" Hinata buru-buru mendorong Sasuke ke luar kamar. Sasuke sendiri menyeringai tipis di luar pintu.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Hinata kembali duduk di ranjang, menunggu Sasuke kembali. Pintu

"Makanlah." Sasuke menyodorkan semangkuk bubur kepada istrinya. Lantas duduk di samping ranjang.

Hinata menurut. Ia meraih mangkuk dan sendok, menyendokkan bubur sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke memandangi istrinya yang sedang makan dengan tatapan datar. Hinata balas melirik, "Ada apa?"

"Hn."

Hinata tak acuh, kembali memakan buburnya dengan tenang. Memang ada perasaan risih ditatap Sasuke tapi ia abaikan perasaan mengganjal di hatinya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke menyingkirkan mangkuk dari pangkuan Hinata lantas menyerahkan segelas air. Hinata mengernyit, "Makan obat lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibir lalu meminum isi gelas sampai setengahnya.

"Pahit, Sasuke-kun. Tidak mau."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menarik gelas berisi sedikit air lalu meminumnya tapi tidak menelannya. Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, lebih bingung lagi saat Sasuke memasukkan pil ke dalam mulutnya dan malah menarik tubuh Hinata dengan sigap.

Hinata tidak tahu lagi mesti merespon apa saat obat dengan guyuran air masuk seutuhnya ke dalam tenggorokannya ditambah aksi nakal lidah Sasuke yang berusaha membelit lidahnya dengan ganas. Sasuke sendiri menikmati aksinya meminumkan obat secara paksa dan mengambil kesempatan bersenang-senang dengan istrinya yang tengah demam.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang—" Hinata ingin protes pada kelakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya saja. Namun pria itu malah menyeringai, "Obatnya tidak pahit kan, Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, "H-hentai!"

Sasuke terkekeh lalu mendekati istrinya untuk mencuri satu ciuman lagi.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah siapa yang sakit sekarang."

"Uhuk … uhuk … kau yang menularkannya padaku, Hinata."

"S-siapa suruh melakukannya saat aku sakit?" balas Hinata dengan ambigu. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Ia menyodorkan gelas dan dua butir pil putih pada suaminya yang terbaring dengan wajah berpeluh.

"Minum obatnya Sasuke-kun, aku ke bawah dulu," Hinata menghela napas lalu bernajak dari ranjang. Lengan Sasuke menahannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Obatnya pahit, Hi-na-ta~"

"H-hentaiii!"

Kelihatannya minggu ini akan jadi liburan yang panjang.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

A/N: Hohoho, maaf kalau agak ngaco dari promptnya. T_T Saya lagi pengen bikin begini. Kan enak, liburan, ada yang sakit, malah mesra-mesraan (?) Itu Sasuke modus, udah sakit malah minta ini itu #woyyy Ah, saya takut digebukin karena ngaco, sampai jumpa~~

Mind

To

RnR

?

Slam cakep,

Ether-chan


End file.
